kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
My talk page archives for 2008 are right here. My talk page archives for 2009 are likewise here. Note: If you've been greeted on your User Page by "BebopKate"...know that that is not actually myself responding, but a sinister robot counterpart who has appeared recently and taken on my name. Check your history; it will say "Wikia" if the response is from The Bot. Apologies especially if this other "me" greets you and you're already a member. Mods? Anybody you want to nominate for moderator? Please decide until everyone is in agreement, then drop me a line. I or maybe Hecko will grant rollback to them. BLUER一番 13:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) re: Chain of Memories Thank you for the welcome. I did join ages ago, but then I didn't have much time to do anything due to College and the such. Anyways, I read on the above page that it's join to come out in April for us Europeans. Do you have any idea whether this is true or not? Jammi568 19:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry to be a picky little bastard, but can you provide one of the sources which said it's coming out in Europe on that date, please. It's just that a person on another forum didn't believe me when I told him that it was true, so, yeah, you know. Jammi568 09:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:84.210.38.170 Thanks you for your comment. The truth is I'm already a member. My account name is Charmed-Jay. Fantasista is correct ''Au secours'' - yet again ! Help a new user? Hi, um, I'm trying to create an account but whenever I try to type in a user name it says that it's invalid. Whatever I type, it keeps giving me the little red x. Is there something wrong? Is practically every possible user name taken? Does the KH wiki just not like me?! :( This isn't good for a low self-esteem! Help me, please. stuff along the lines of: bandit445, euphoniumj, khfan, rikufan, deathnerd, sweeneysdeathnote, and all variations of the previous with random numbers as well Thanks, I just did! Let's see what they say. Hopefully I don't just get an automatic reply. "Thank you for your concern. Please create an account on Wiki to enjoy the wonderful world of editing." 'Cos if I get that message, I'm gonna cry... :( Twilight Town ~ Birth By Sleep: Incorrect or Missing Information On the Twilight Town page, it says that the world will apear in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. However, when one goes to the Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep page, Twilight Town is not under the Confirmed Worlds. I also do not remember Twilight Town ever being announced for Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. What is your take on this, and what should we do to correct it? - DoorToNothing Well, no. I'm knew, and know not what a "Talk Page" is, or how to get to one for that matter. WHAT JUST HAPPENED? WTF! How did I automatically get a userpage on the kingdom hearts wiki? I was thinking about making one anyway, but I was going so use a different username and password. Ninja of Wind is my Final Fantasy username, and it works there well enough, but here it seems like a refference to Yuffie because she is the only ninja. How do I get rid of the new userpage on here? All I did was submit one message on one user talk page and now I have a whole new identity on a whole new wiki. -The(now apparently on this wiki too)Ninja of Wind- 01:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I would be very happy if you errased that for me. I have seen some people on the FF wiki that have several different usernames on different wikis, so I can ask them.- The(no longer on this wiki)Ninja of Wind- 01:16, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Newbie This is my first wiki, I don't know if I plan on being too active, there were just some things that I felt should be expressed in Master Xehanort's speculatory section. However, if you run across anything you may not have time for, I'll fill in. Thanx for the message! Running Boy 00:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I'm still n00b at this, could you help me to give some clue? How'd they get the dropdown language menu at the side of Kingdom Hearts (world) ? Toy Sword Just a random question... template; we just had too many visitors and fell behind. Anyone is welcome to spread out the welcome mat...hint hint. ^_^ Now, for fun, imagine this bubble narrated by the rich voice of Christopher Lee. The picture of Daisy will only add to the experience.}} Enigma again Maleficent's group is back again Help with the Journal template ? Watching Pages I got an email message saying that a page i was watching had been edited. How did this happen and how do i watch pages? Talk Template Archive Featured Media Re:Thanks! Moving Hi, a fellow admin has returned Ultima and I need your feedback... Chip Video Policy BBS Characters Enigma and Staleforce CoM Worlds